Darkness (Tales of nephilim)
Backstroy Character created by Lekmos. Darkness is primordial being, which was formed after allverse was created. Darkness holds every dark, evil, sorrow, hatred, feels and everything which is relateded to latters. Darkness is also reason why there is those thing exists. When you think some evildoer and why he/she is doing that, it because Darkness. Long ago when allverse was formed Darkness, begins grow absorbing and consuming everything in his path until Darkness had grow same strength level than Existence, being who holds whole allverse together and is final backup. Darkness challenged Existence figth for whole allverse and wanted consume it. Their duel was long, but end when Existence managet beat and shatter Darkness to little pieces which spread all around allverse. Battle also leaved Existence to recovery sleep to cover hers own wounds. Darkness didn`t have choice, he has to hide his ``core``, that sister of fate Atropos, Lahkesis and Clotho would`t find him to lock him up. Howewer Darkness did his own recovery plan and worked from shadow to corrupt different universes and multiverses to absorb enough power to come powerfull again. Darkness was reason example why did Samael fall. He used Samael`s own negative feelings against him and gived needed pushes to him complete corruption. Darkness has doned this also other universe, multiverses and story books/Data discs to gain power. After many milleniums he has gathered, spreaded and gained enough power he decided, it`s time to his return and collect his pieces to come whole again to consume whole allverse. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Allverce Chronicles How everything begin'' | ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall'' | What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse '| ' Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Heaven Chronicles begining! | ''Heaven Chronicles rebellion! '' | ''Civil war at planet Jub Jub'' | ' ''Negations heated up, reason black entity 'Clash of five armies Saga: ' ''Lurking Darkness ''| ' ''Dark man with Butler '| 'I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer '| 'Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! Prophesy Saga: ' ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? '' ''| Once brothers, now enemies, must figth for their lives | ''Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim ''| Absolute duo is formed '' '''Endgame Saga: ' ''Darkness has risen ''| Great police force has fallen | Archangel and Devil has fallen | Great Demiurge has fallen | Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | Eveything has fallen to darkness '''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Paradox, wut the fu.....'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Butler has the Lamp | ' ''Strange power awekening inside Carl, possible salvation? '''Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Darkness appeareance varies greatly. He can take any shape or form which he absorb or sees. In Tales of nephilim: Prophesy his pieces formed beast which are bitch black, has red eyes, had many tentacles in their back and large claws, whit piercing nails. These creatures has many variatons with small or big. Darkness can also take humanoid forms and had copied looks of heroes and many other. But his most used humanoid form is average tall man with white hair, red eyes and wearing white suit. Darkness true form is actually ball with one eye and dark purple glow around it, with black mist. This core is same time Darkness`s weakness, if this is lock up he can`t anymore assemple his parts and rentless to dark mist, which speads around allverse to spread evil, but not whole destroying all thing. Darkness personality varies in trough his pieces. They can be mindless beasts or very intelligence creatures/person, which can manipulate almost everyone. Darkness himself act as cool and calm minded mastermind. He rarely rises his voice when speaking. Howewer, he has maniac side in his personality. He can suddenly chance and do something radiacal and unexpected. He also loves to play others mind and act like he is playing chessgame, moving pieces around chesstable to gain his own goals or just for fun. Thrust me, he is good at it he has doing it many milleniums. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Chaotic evil '''Date of Birth: At begining of Allverse Birthplace: '''No one know '''Weight: Varies, but human form 70 kg Height: Varies, but human form180 cm Likes: '''Elvis and Aqua`music '''Dislikes: '''Everything good and order '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White, in human form Hobbies: Corrupting multiverses and playing with others minds Values: '''Total destruction '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, later restricted by lock Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asG3e7417Tc When he start rampage/Tears Allverse apart with his bare hands!] Time to start prophesy It hopeless to you/Others realaze that winning against Darkness is hopeless Darkness, when he is in behind shadow`s or talking theme Darkness is finally whole again and is ready to destroy everything Darkness one of favorite song/ Battle theme, when figthing Michael and Samael in ruined vegas Carl fused with Existence/Ligth of Hope theme!/Heroes last stand against Darkness!!! Powers and abilities Tier: Varies | 3-A to Low 2-C | 2-B | Low 1-C Name: '''Darkness, Ultimate evildoer, Yin side from Yin and Yang '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, appears as male '''Age: '''Long before consept of time '''Classification: '''Evil deity, all what is dark, evil and so on '''Powers and abilites: '''Below human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Darkness pieces come varying sizes, they can be small as mouse or big as mountain), Shapeshifting (Darkness pieces can complete change of their appearance), Longevity (pieces age is unknow, but they have longer lifespan than humans), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight (by their demonic wings), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, as pieces of Darkness, they can freely manipulate darkness), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness. Pieces can influence others beings by injecting their own darkness to other beings) Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), '| '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3),Flight (by their demonic wings), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Umbrakinesis (type 3), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Dark Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2) Duplication (has countless amount his pieces and can make more countless amount lesser pieces), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Immortality (Type 5 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Shapeshifting (ideal transformation), Creation (can create anything which is connected his aspect), Dimensional Travel (can travel around macrocosmos), Non-Corporeal and Non-Physical Interaction, Avatar Creation (Darkness don`t have physical form, he howewer manifest physical body to interact others), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Darkness can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration, but usually he turns them to demons), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2, As being conseptual being), Reality Warping (Similar as Mentifery as being who has purest form of this ability), Demonic Magic (Type 3), Begining Darkness Manipulation (Type 3), Gift of life from darkness (with his own powers, Darkness can even create sentience life), Demonization (Darkness is responsible for creating very first demon in Allverse), Demon Summoning (Darkness can summon demons anytime and everywhere. he wants to), Corruption (Type 3, via darkness. As original darkness he can easily corrupt almost anyone, even from afar) Aspect Aura (Explosive and fear-inducing. Darkness can spreads his aspect around him by his aura), Absorption (Darkness can absord other life forms, powers, even whole space-time continuum if wanted to), Existence Erasure (Darkness can if wanted to erase even consepts from existence), Power Nullification (Via concept manipulation), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2, Darkness has created many pocket realitys in the past), BFR and Sealing (Darkness can send and seal others his pocket realities or universes depending his power level), Power Bestowal (Darkness can grant his powers to others, like in Samael case), Power Mimicry (Darkness can use freely powers what he absorbed, like Carls Power of Creator), '''Later also Carls Power of Creator abilities, Resistance (To reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations, existence erasure. Darkness survived Existence ``Motherly rage attack``) | All previous, but higher degree, Dimensional Travel (As his power rise, he can now travel around lower multiverse freely), Resistance (To reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations, existence erasure. Darkness survived Existence ``Motherly rage attack``) |''' All previous plus,' Large Size (Type 10. Darkness true size is so big, that he has easily teared apart 6th dimensional construct aka Allverse by his hands), Dimensional Travel (can travel around lower multiverse up to 6 dimension), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence (to 6 dimensional level, in complete form), Resistance (to reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations, existence erasure. Darkness survived Existence ``Motherly rage attack``) 'Attack Potency:' '''Varies,' (Depending his created ``piece`` power level and what/how much it had absorbed) | Universe level to Universe Level+, (Samael has fighted with him evenly. Later Stealed Carl`s Power of Creator 'and fightes equally with Lucifer.) '| Multiverse Level, '(With help of Butler Darkness manage to steal most of Metatron`s powers and figth evenly with him) '| Low Complex Multiverse level, '(Darkness true power and when he has assembled all his piece`s back to one body whit core alongside, he became 6 dimensional being, which has capacity absorb and destroy 6 dimensional structures.) 'Speed: Varies | Massively FTL+, (Same speed as Samael and later speed blitz easily Lucifer, with power of creator.) | Infinite Speed, (Has figth evenly with Metatron.) |''' Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: Varies | Multi-Galatic, '(Stronger Samael) '| Universal, '(Stronger than Lucifer the demiurge) '| Immeasurable Striking Strength:'' ''Varies | Universal to Universal+, (Was about same laevel with Samael. Beated Lucifer the demiurge) |''' 'Multiversal, '(Fighted weakened Metatron evenly and won) '| Immeasurable, '(Stated he could crack up or destroy 6 dimensional structure by his bare fist alone and claimed his feat at end Endgame Saga) '''Durability: Varies | Universe Level to Universe Level+, (Only Michael or Samael could hurt him. Lucifer could damage him) | Multiverse level, (Metatron manage to hurt him) | Low Complex Multiverse level, '(Only Existence attacks could hurt him and eventually ``broke`` him, so he couldn`t assemple himself anymore to continue his figth with Existence) 'Stamina: Varies | Godlike | Nigh-Infinite | Irrelevant Range: Varies''' | Universe Level to Universal+, (Can freely manipulate his dark realm and teleport around macrocosmos) | Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level, (With one strike Darkness bring end whole Allverse whole six dimensional construct) 'Standart equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Super Genious, '(Darkness has many milleniums corrupt, manipulated and played with others minds to gain his own good, which make him good master manipulator and stragetist) '''Weaknesses: ' * Even being smart, he sometimes falls maniac state and becomes unpredictable. * There is 7 dimensional cage, where his core can`t escape leaving behind only his mist form, which is less treat, when his core is intact. * Later there is dimensional lock, which is in his left arm. This lock enables him use his abilites, but let his immortality active, so he can`t die. This also locks his core to his lower dimensional form that he cannot escape from that form. This dimensional lock was maded by Engineer after Darkness second escape during ``Tree God`` incident. * Core can be destroyed, but in time it will reform as he is conceptual entity. This howewer takes millions years to happen and first you must find which ```piece`` holds it currently. '''Key: His created ``pieces`` | Universal Darkness aka one of his parts and later with Power of creator | Later with other parts from lower multiverse connected, absorbed countless amount space-time continuums and half of Metatron`s powers | All pieces collected and his former true form, with his core alongside Feats: ''' *Claimed his victory over heroes and manage to destroy Allverse at end of Endgame Saga. Even being roasted by Carl (Fused by with Existence) minute ago. *Teared casually Allverse his bare hands in Endgame Saga. *Another feat which should be mentioned, he pretend his defeat and same time corrupted Samael. So everybody including Samael tough that Darkness has been destroyed until Clash of five Armies Saga ending match. '''Note: * Ready, but there migth be changes in future or new things, but they are not radical. Notable attacks /Techiques * Cry of Darkness: '''Darkness uses his aura to inflict fear, hatred, evil and so on what is connect his aspect to others around him. Weaker minded fall easily and begin act what their deep desires are. Some example begins fear something or others begins hate each other and begin figth. Also this can be used in battle by expanding aura to surroundins to knock out everyone what it touch. * '''All belongs to me!!!: '''Darkness begins spread his aura around and start consume everything what his aura touch. This attack depends his power level, example if his piece has human level power, aura radius is only few meter around him. But if it like when he has absorbed countless space-time continuums, he can easily in second absorb one space-time continuum or in few minutes countless amount space-time continuums. At full power Darkness can absorb whole 6 dimensional complex multiverse in instantly. * '''Dark Bomb: '''Darkness forms ball of darkness with begin pulsate. Darkness can determine will it blow when someone goes close to it, touch it or will he blow up it himself with from distance. Bomb`s destructive capacity depends his current power level and if Darkness is powerfull enough, he can detonate bomb even from another universe (space-time continuum). * '''Gift to you: '''There has been few times when Darkness has grant piece of his powers to others. This intance was when he corrupted Samael, which explains his dark based abilities. * '''Gift to me: '''As Darkness absorb something he can then freely use it as he wish. This intance came when he took Power of Creator from Carl. * '''Why you even try?: '''With his conceptual manipualtion Darkness literally scares his opponent to use their powers and abilities. * '''Sword of Darkness: '''Darkness creates sword or swords from his darkness and uses it to slice enemies. Like him swords efectines is deends his or his piece`s current power level. * '''Everything will be live in dark.: '''Darkness spreads his darkness around and it begins change it surrounding to cold, evil, melancholy and unnatural place, what resemble is aspects. It similar like Samael`s created hell or you could say universal dystopia in mortal terms. It Darkness way to spread his prophesy and gather strength to himself around Allverse. * '''Pocket realities and Universes: '''Darkness can create own pocket reality and has done this many at the past. Also when he is stronger he can do universes (space-time continuums) and seal persons to them. These poor souls cannot escape without outside help. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mathces: Trivia * Darkness loves Elvis and Aqua music. * His favorite Elvis song is viva las vegas and from Aqua lolipop candyman. His music taste represent his sane and insane sides. * Darkness had stated that Elvis music collection is only thing, which he won`t destroy. Even he has stated that he will destroy everything else. * Darkness core has also variable strength level, meaning after weakening him enough it can be destroyed, but it will reform after time. * Darkness is being, who created whole demon race to Allverse. Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Genderless Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Death Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Sonnys journey Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Legend of Terra Category:Embodiment Category:Fear Users